Putus, eh?
by shitsuka
Summary: Naruto tiba - tiba minta putus ke Sasuke! Kenapa? Warning Inside! RnR? S.N


**Pairing SasuNaru**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Putus, eh? Shitsuka**

**Rate T**

**Genre Romance, Drama**

**Warning OOC, BL Shounen ai Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu U Kiss yang 0330 abis itu saya plesetin deh #Eh?**

**Halo! Saya pendatang baru di fandom naruto~ Salam kenal~**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**RnR?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**._Putus, Eh?_.  
**

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kita putus," ucap seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" kaget Sasuke sehingga meninggalkan karakter _stoic _nya.

"Apa kau serius, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut yang sulit di artikan, antara **kaget-syok-kesal-marah-ingin menangis.**

"Sangat serius, Sasuke," jawab Naruto. Menyadari cara Naruto memanggil dengan namanya, Sasuke yakin saat ini Naruto sedang sangat serius ingin minta putus. Tapi kenapa? Apa salah Sasuke sehingga Naruto memutuskannya seperti ini?

Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya tentu saja tetap dengan muka _stoic _nyayang sudah terpasang kembali.

"Kenapa kau minta putus, Dobe?"

"Umm.. itu.."

"Bicaralah yang benar, Dobe,"

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain,"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto entah kenapa dada Sasuke terasa perih dan sakit, rasanya ia seperti perempuan yang baru saja putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi tentang putus hubungan, bukankah Sasuke sedang mengalami hal itu sekarang?

Sasuke terdiam lalu memandang wajah Dobenya itu, ah mungkin sekarang kata kata Dobenya sudah tidak cocok lagi. Toh, mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi kan? Lalu, sekarang ia harus memanggil Naruto dengan apa? Apakah dengan namanya?

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan dari Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Aku rasa urusan kita telah selesai, jadi aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di bangku taman dekat rumahnya itu. Jujur saja saat Naruto meninggalkannya hatinya yang tadinya sudah perih kini bertambah perih, bahkan Sasuke merasa hatinya mulai hancur berkeping keping, oke bagian hatinya mulai hancur berkeping keping itu sedikit hiperbolis.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sebelum Naruto benar benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Merasa namanya di panggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu berpaling menatap Sasuke.

**_Onix _**bertemu** _Saphire..._**

**_Bulan _**bertemu** _Matahari..._**

**_Malam _**bertemu** _Siang..._**

**_Dingin _**bertemu** _Hangat..._**

**_Hitam _**bertemu** _Biru..._**

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri acara tatap menatap itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi, lalu menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. Setelah itu Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menatap dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di sofa apartemennya dengan wajah kusut, diatas meja didekatnya terdapat belasan botol bekas sake yang telah habis ia tegak.

Walaupun ia telah habis menegak belasan botol sake, kesadarannya masih terkumpul sepenuhnya. Bahkan ia masih mengingat ucapan tanpa suara yang Naruto ucapkan padanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di taman.

**/_Terimakasih karena telah mengisi hari hari ku dengan warna. Tapi maaf aku telah menduakan mu. Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal./_**

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kejadian yang beberapa jam tadi itu hanya mimpi. Ya mimpi buruk baginya, mimpi yang tak pernah ingin ia dapatkan. Mungkin kalau di suruh memilih, Sasuke lebih memilih memimpikan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang membantai seluruh keluarganya di banding memimpikan ia di putuskan oleh Naruto. Tunggu! Mungkin tidak kedua duanya, karena sama sama memiliki resiko kehilangan orang yang di sayangi.

Sasuke kembali termenung, ia merasa janggal dengan Naruto. Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa Naruto begitu mencintainya sehingga tak mungkin dirinya memutuskan Sasuke dengan alasan yang menurut Sasuke sangat –amat– familiar di telinga para remaja.

Baru pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke dirinya merasa gelisah, kalau bahasa anak muda jaman sekarang galau. Padahal dulu saat Sasuke putus dengan mantan mantannya ia tidak akan merasa geli err.. galau seperti ini. Apa mungkin karena hanya Naruto saja yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya? Apa mungkin karena hanya Naruto saja yang mampu memenuhi pikirannya?

Sasuke pun mulai mengacak ngacak rambutnya karena saking depresi memikirkan Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke pun merasa bahwa ia telah melewati batas kewajaran karakternya. Bayangkan, Sasuke sang pangeran es bisa di buat galau seharian karena Naruto sang uke termanis di Konoha memutuskan hubungan dengan dirinya? Apa jadinya jika teman temannya mengetahui hal ini? Hancur sudah imej Uchiha yang telah susah payah ia pertahankan dari dulu sampai sekarang. Oke cukup, kenapa sekarang dirinya malah membahas tentang imej?

Sasuke pun semakin mengacak bahkan sesekali menjambaki rambutnya sendiri saking stressnya. Tiba tiba lampu di otak jeniusnya menyala dan Sasuke pun mendapatkan ide.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendatangi si rumah Dobe. Tak kan kubiarkan dia memutuskan ku begitu saja," gumam Sasuke dengan muka _stoic_-nya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, berdiri di depan apartemen orang yang ia cintai. Perlahan ia mulai mengetuk pintu apartemen.

**_1 detik ..._**

**_2 detik..._**

**_3 detik..._**

**_5 detik..._**

**_10 detik..._**

**_30 detik ..._**

**_58 detik..._**

**_59 detik..._**

Oke cukup Sasuke kini merasa sangat –amat– kesal karena ia telah mengetuk pintu selama 1 menit tapi tak ada balasan dari dalam, dan akhirnya dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen dengan cara membabi buta. Karena masih belum ada tanggapan dari sang empunya rumah Sasuke pun akhirnya mulai menendangi pintu naas tersebut. Dan cara ini berhasil! Samar samar ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang mengomel mengomel dari dalam rumah sambil terisak. Tunggu terisak? Apa yang terjadi pada Dobenya sehingga dirinya terisak seperti itu?

_**Klek..** _

Pintu pun di buka perlahan dari dalam, memperlihatkan seseorang yang masih mengomel.

"Apa apaan sih? Ngetuk pintu bisa pelan pelan kan? Nggak usah pake di tendang tendang begitu kan? Memangnya kau mau..."

"Dobe," ucap Sasuke memotong omelan Naruto.

"Te-Teme?" balas Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Ngapain kamu kesini? Kita kan sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi? Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, merasa di tatap Naruto menatap Sasuke balik dan sekali lagi,

**_Onix _**bertemu** _Saphire..._**

**_Bulan _**bertemu** _Matahari..._**

**_Malam _**bertemu** _Siang..._**

**_Dingin _**bertemu** _Hangat..._**

**_Hitam _**bertemu** _Biru..._**

"Aku tidak terima," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Hah? Kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang telah mengisi kekosongan dan ke hampaan di hatiku ini," jawab Sasuke.

**_Blush.._**

Wajah Naruto pun memerah dengan hebatnya, dan hal itu semakin menambah kesan manis di dirinya. Sasuke menyeringai sambil berucap,

"Kalau kamu ingin kita putus, kamu harus menjelaskan 'kenapa kamu ingin putus denganku?',"

"Uhh, bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menduakan mu, Teme? Apa itu kurang jelas?" jawab Naruto.

"Bohong, tidak mungkin kau berani menduakan ku. Uzumaki Naruto Dobe kan sangat mencintaiku," sangkal Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan memasuki apartemen Naruto.

**_Blush.._**

Wajah Naruto makin memerah, seringai di wajah Sasuke pun semakin lebar.

"A-aku ti-tida-dak..."

"Jangan menyangkal, Dobe. Jadi lebih baik siapa yang katakan dengan sejujurnya alasan mu memutuskan hubungan kita," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Itu... Ung.. Ha-habisnya ka-kata Gaara kun, ka-la-lau pa-pasangan kita tida-dak pe-pernah mencium ki-kita berar-ti-ti pasang-an ki-kita ti-tidak be-benar be-benar men-cin-cintai kita, Teme," jawab Naruto dengan terbata bata.

"Hah?" komentar Sasuke dengan muka kaget lalu tertawa dengan sangat nistanya.

"Hahahaha.. jadi karena hanya masalah itu kau minta putus dengan ku? Pakai acara bilang kamu suka dengan orang lain lah? Kalau kamu mau minta cium kan tinggal bilang saja," ucap Sasuke di sela tawanya.

"TEME! Hentikan tawamu!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi kita tidak jadi putus kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn, jadi kau minta cium eh? Kalau sudah ku cium, aku dapat imbalan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai termesum yang ia punya.

"Eh? Eh tidak jadi!" seru Naruto.

"Terlambat," balas Sasuke sambil mengkunci pintu apartemen milik Naruto.

**_Klek..  
_**"Kyaaaa!"

Dan terjadilah sebuah pertempuran hebat antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang tentu saja akan mengakibatkan Naruto terbangun di keesokan harinya dengan tertatih dan rasa sakit yang sangat –amat– menyiksa di bagian bawah.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**._Owari_.**

**Omake :  
**

Nampak dua orang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan sebenang baju pun, keduanya saling terengah engah akibat aktivitas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.**  
**

"Dobe, tadi kenapa aku mendengarmu terisak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh itu tadinya aku sedang menonton telenovela yang ceritanya sangat menyedihkan, udah begitu hari ini episode terakhirnya," jawab Naruto.

"Oh," balas Sasuke.

"Tunggu hari ini hari terakhir episodenya kan? KYAAAAA Aku lupa ngalanjutin nontonnya!" seru Naruto tiba tiba yang membuat Sasuke sweat drop.

**._Bener Bener Owari_.**

* * *

**Pojokan Author :**

Yeyyyy impian bikin fanfiction di fandom Naruto tercapai! *nebar nebar doujin SasuNaru

Oh iya fict ini sengaja saya buat kejadiannya cuman dalam satu hari, karena kalo berhari hari saya nanti males ngetik#diinjek #dilemparkekandangkyuubi

Fict ini terwujud akibat rasa stress shitsu menjelang pengumuman kelulusan SMP besok tanggal 2 Juni. Doain supaya saya lulus yaaaa.. *puppy eyes no jutsu

Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca bahkan sampai berkenan memberi review~

YOSH! XD

Mint to Review?

^.^


End file.
